Heat
by MystWynd
Summary: Yaoi/Slash fic, meaning it has M/M. Based on movie MK Annahiliation w/some stuff taken from the games and the short animated series "Defenders of the Realm." Stryker/Subzero fic.


Note: This is a reposting of the original fic I posted last year   
which was removed along with all of the other NC-17 stuff. This fic   
was modified from the original and made less explicit. I took out   
all the graphic parts.  
  
Title: Heat   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters or the movie or the   
game. Not makin' any money from this so please don't sue, I'm a poor   
student anyway.  
  
Pairing: Kurtis Stryker/Subzero  
  
Rating: R for implied lemon, and violence.  
  
Warning: This is a YAOI/Slash fic. Do not read this if it offends   
you please. I won't be held responsible for any trauma induced.   
Please don't read this if you are too young, or if you must, read   
at your own discretion.  
  
Archive: Yeah, But Let me know where, Please.  
  
Summary: After watching the second movie I liked how they cast the   
charecter of the second Subzero, the first Subzero's brother. Anyway   
he disappears in the movie and they never show what happens to him,   
or to Nightwolf for that matter. Not to mention they make vague   
referance to Kurtis Stryker only as Shao Khan having him in the   
dungeon, an we know he exists since he's in the game. So I decided to   
write a fic to sort of give them a part. Subzero (The good one) has   
always been my fave charecter.  
  
A/N: A bit OOC, if you could call it that. The chara's in the movie   
didn't really have that much personality. An Stryker never appears.   
I actually got the idea for the pairing from watching an old episode   
I had taped of the single season cartoon called MK Defenders of the   
Realm, which ran on USA Network years ago.  
  
"Blah"= Speech  
'Blah'= Thoughts  
---= Scene Change/POV Change  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Part 1~~  
  
A shadowy form rounded the corner of the poorly lit stone passage.   
Dim and ominous, the damp stone walls were scored with marks of all   
sorts; the passage smelled of earth, leading one to believe they were   
deep underground which they were. At the end of the passage was an   
open doorway pitch black and too dark to see beyond. A shadow is   
seen darting inside.  
  
Beyond the doorway is a small circular room, just as dim and dreadful   
as the hall, except here, spaced every few feet, is a small stone   
cell with bars at the door. It resembles a veritable dungeon of   
old. Three cells are currently occupied. Only a lone guard stands   
to watch for escape. Upon closer inspection it is seen that though   
dressed as a ninja in red and black, the guard is definitely not   
human, rather a machine.  
  
Sektor stood watch unmoving save for the blinking lights and switches   
on his chest. Suddenly he seemed to come alive. "Intruder Alert."   
The metallic voice echoed in the circular room. Various lights came   
on and shadows no longer filled the room. A familiar figure could be   
seen standing against the wall near the door. Two of the prisoners   
stirred at this unexpected event. Sektor went into action lunging   
for the masked Subzero, who dodged the droid easily. A few blows   
were exchanged before Subzero simply froze and kicked the cyborg,   
sending him to pieces.  
  
Subzero walked over to the cell holding Nightwolf. Before he'd been   
capture he had spoken to Liu Kang, and the martial artist had   
mentioned the ninja. Nightwolf hadn't known whether to believe Liu   
about Subzero or not, but the proof was now before his eyes. The   
blue and black clad ninja pulled off his mask revealing a handsome,   
scarred face, blue-eyed, and ebony-haired. When he spoke his voice   
was low and pleasant, the tone non-threathning.  
  
"Stand back Nightwolf. I'll freeze the bars so that you can break   
through them." He did just that. Then the same to Kurtis Strykers'.  
  
Kurtis Stryker had been imprisoned longer than he had. The man was   
tall and burly, broad shouldered with a head of curly red hair. He   
wore a slightly ragged police uniform of a special squad, it was   
obvious by his appearance that he'd been beaten. the three of them   
gathered before the third occupied cell, which housed, he learned,   
Kung Lao. Subzero broke him free as he had the other two prisoners.   
Lao hadn't moved once during the commotion. Nightwolf knelt to   
inspect him. He had also been beaten, but he was of slight build and   
probably hadn't been able to take it; he was dead. The three   
remaining mortals fled the structure.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Part 2~~  
  
After fleeing the Outworld prison the three mortals travelled for   
most of the morning through the wastelands of Outworld. There were   
already signs of the realms merging. By nightfall they all knew   
they'd not reach the rest of the fighters. The inevitable   
confrontation between Earth's chosen and the Outworld forces was   
close at hand and they had to far to travel to catch up to the rest.  
  
"What should we do?" Subzero asked no-one in particular.  
  
"We make camp and wait. We pray and hope for the others to succeed.   
By tommorrow night we'll know." Nightwolf told him.  
  
"An if they've failed?" Stryker asked.  
  
"Then we'll all be dead so don't worry." Nightwolf quipped.  
  
"I'm so relieved."   
  
Stryker didn't really know what was happening too well, so Nightwolf   
took him aside to fill him in. Meanwhile Subzero went ahead to scout   
for a nice place to set up camp, and to see if there were enemies   
nearby to dispatch of. The other two men watched the unmasked ninja   
practically disappear into the shadows of the night. Then Stryker   
turned to Nightwolf.  
  
"So what's the deal with you two? And what the hell is goin' on?"  
  
Nightwolf sighed. "The deal is this, I am a shaman of the plains   
tribes. I was chosen by the gods to help defend the mortal realm   
from the outworlders. Rayden, the chinese god of thunder, asked me   
to help one of his fighters unlock hidden and buried gifts so that he   
may fight against the leader of the invasion. You know who that is   
right?"  
  
"Yeah, that Shao Khan guy."  
  
"Yes, anyway, I can see into peoples souls, see into the inner   
person, and find hidden gifts and talents. After helping Liu Kang I   
was captured. That's about it."  
  
"And the other guy, what about him?" Stryker asked, curiosity   
coloring his voice.  
  
"I don't know too much about him really. Liu mentioned him, I can   
only tell you what he told me. According to Liu that is Subzero, a   
Chinese ninja from a clan called the Lin Kuei. During the tournament   
I mentioned earlier Liu killed Subzero, or rather the first Subzero.   
According to him this Subzero is the firsts' brother. The other was   
on Shao Khan's side, it seems this one is on our's."  
  
"A Chinese ninja? I thought ninja's were Jap...."  
  
Nightwolf cut him off. "That's a stereotype Stryker. In case you are   
wondering though, the Lin Kuei are the only Chinese ninja clan I've   
heard of."  
  
"Oh. Um, hey can you like see my inner person, or whatever."  
  
Nightwolf nodded. "You don't need my help to solve your own   
problems, you know what they are, you're just deluding yourself."   
  
"H,Hey." He sputtered. "I don't know what.... Ok maybe I do, but   
give a guy a break, I'm gonna need time to deal with it."  
  
"Alright, why tell me?"  
  
"Um, yeah, well, so.... He's got an interesting scar."  
  
"What? Who?" Nightwolf was thrown off for a moment.  
  
"You know, the ninja, Subzero. I wonder how he got it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I can't see into peoples pasts, only their hearts.   
If you want to know that he's sincere about helping us I'd say yes,   
beyond that...."  
  
"Hey he's back come on." Stryker inturrupted him. He stopped   
talking and followed the burly man toward their third compatriot.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Part 3~~  
  
Nightwolf saw Subzero coming back and he sensed that the unmasked ninja   
had found them a campsite. The silent man nodded at him then turned to lead   
them to the site. There was a small clearing beneath a copse of trees and   
he could hear falling water nearby. A waterfall falling into a pool or   
river. Shelter and water, now all they needed was food. He turned to Subzero.  
  
"Do you suppose there's any game nearby?"  
  
"Perhaps. I don't know if anything we find will be edible. Right now we're   
in Outworld and there's very little edible game for humans. The water on   
the other hand will be fine, an we can eat the vegetation."  
  
"How do you know so much about Outworld?" Stryker butted in.  
  
Subzero didn't answer him, and he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of   
something pass across the man's face. He sensed unease and grief radiating   
from the ninja's soul. He wanted to tell the redhead to leave things be, but   
Subzero surprised them both when he began to speak.  
  
"I suppose it's only fair for you to know. I was once a Lin Kuei ninja.   
Currently I am an outlaw to the clan. The clan made a pact with Shao Khan and   
he turned all of the soldiers, the assassins into Cyborgs. I escaped and   
three of the cyborgs were programmed to kill me. One of them was my former   
friend. Still as a Lin Kuei I had to know about Outworld. Are you satisfied?"   
He asked, turning away.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know man. So, uh, do you think it's safe to make a fire?"   
The Cop asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Safe enough, we shouldn't attract anything too dangerous, and if we do it won't   
be because of the fire. I'm going to go bathe at the waterfall, get rid of any   
strong scent. You may want to wash the blood away." With that the black   
and blue clad man walked away.   
  
Stryker turned to him. "At least I got the man talkin'." He smirked.  
  
He felt curious and had to ask. "Why so interested in him?" The fair skinned   
man flushed.  
  
"Uh no reason. I'm gonna go get some firewood then take that suggested bath."   
The redhead left.  
  
He pondered and sorted the things he'd picked up on for a few minutes. Then he   
grinned slowly to himself. ' Well we certainly won't make it to the final battle,   
but there's no reason we can't be productive here. I can at least help them be   
at peace with themselves before we die, if we will indeed die.' Both men held   
grief in their hearts, Kurtis Stryker for his murdered wife and child,   
and Subzero for his murdered and mechanized best friend and beloved. They   
were perfect for each other, and he sensed some attraction on Stryker's   
part. ' Still, how do I actually get them together?' He mulled silently.   
--------------------------------------------  
  
Subzero didn't know why he told the two men he'd rescued about his past,   
he wasn't normally so talkative. ' I trust them. Why I trust them, I   
don't know, but I do. I trust them the same way I trusted Liu Kang.'   
He thought about that, there really was no reason to not trust them. He   
folded the rest of his uniform and naked he climbed into the shallow pool   
of clear water at the base of the waterfall. There was a stream leading into   
and out of the pool at opposite ends, but the current was light. The water   
barely reached to upper thighs so he waded out under the fall of water to get   
fully clean, and wash all traces of blood which would attract unwanted the   
attention of creatures that would be able to sense it.   
  
He stilled when he heard a rustling in the bushes. A moment later the   
redhead cop, Kurtis Stryker, walked into view. He stopped staring at him   
wide eyed, and he wondered what was wrong. Did the other see something   
that he didn't? His arms were raised hands buried in his hair washing   
it; he lowered them and turned to look about him. He didn't see anything   
abnormal.  
  
"Is something wrong, Stryker?" He asked.  
  
"No uh, nothin'. Um, mind if I join you?"  
  
"No go ahead, there's plenty of room."  
  
He turned back to his own washing. He used some of the sand at the   
bottom of the pool to scour his skin of grime. He washed his calves   
and thighs, hands going higher rubbing his hips then his belly. He   
rinsed the sand when he was done. Through all of it he felt eyes on   
him, Stryker's eyes. The feeling unsettled him more than it should   
have, he was used to bathing with other men, but courtesy dictated one   
didn't stare at one's fellow bathers. The feeling of the other man's   
eyes felt strange. He wasn't paying attention, mind occupied with his   
musings, so he jumped up in fright when he felt broad hands on his back.  
  
"Relax, I'm just going to wash your back, that way you can do mine after."   
The words whispered in his ear.   
  
He relaxed immediately, cursing himself for his inattention.   
' Should have seen that coming a mile away. Some professional you   
are.' The hands on his back felt so very good, it had been so long since   
another had touched him in anything but violence. The broad, long   
fingered hands massaged his tense muscles, and the burly cop whispered   
into his ear again, lips just brushing his sensitive skin.  
  
"I don't know what it is about you that draws me to you, but I can't help   
myself. I want to, need to, touch you. Let me?"   
  
A softly spoken request. It had been so long, and he was so lonely.   
He was a tactile person by nature and he missed the loving touch of   
another human being. His lover had been taken from him years ago   
before they could consumate their relationship, and the sadness   
had never fully gone away. He found that he couldn't deny this,   
couldn't stop it from happening; it just wasn't in him.  
  
"I... Yes."  
  
Simple as that, one word and he found himself turned and held in   
strong sheltering arms. He had a small moment of doubt. ' What am   
I doing anyway? I don't even know this man; we've just met. I   
rescued him from Shao Khan's prison and I'm just going to have sex   
with him. I must be out of my mind, but... I've been so lonely   
and it feels as if I've known him my whole life. How can this be?   
I've never... but it feels so right.' His thoughts fragmented as   
warm, soft lips pressed to his in a pleasant, chaste kiss. His   
eyes fluttered closed and he gave up to the sensation.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Part 4~~  
  
Nightwolf was still wondering how he'd get his two companions   
together, as he headed for the waterfall. He could use a good   
scrubbing himself, he was covered in filth and blood from his days   
of imprisonment and torture. He stopped short at the edge of the   
woods along the shore of a small pool, the sight within the water   
the cause. ' Well this is interesting, looks like my problem just   
solved itself. Hmm, I'd better get outta here let them have some   
privacy.' He turned and left heading back to the camp, he could   
always take a bath later. Perhaps he should meditate a bit, extend   
his senses and try to locate Rayden and the rest. Hopefully   
he wouldn't attract that trouble mentioned earlier.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Subzero didn't know what had come over him, but he was just giving   
in to this strange man that felt so familiar. Perhaps it was the   
situation; not knowing if you would live through the night caused   
a pretty big impact on one's outlook of life, and one's normal   
actions. Although, he doubted he'd regret this if they did live   
through the final days. ' Though this is probably going to end a   
one night stand.' His eyes were closed as the larger man kissed   
him, chastely at first, just a mere brushing of lips. He felt the   
warm tip of tongue caress his lower-lip, asking permission to enter.   
He parted his lips and allowed the kiss to deepen...   
  
Later on the bank of the lake he lay with his head upon his new   
lover's chest. Burly arms held him, surrounded him, and for the   
first time in his life he felt completely secure. He could get used   
to the feeling. Fingers stroked his shoulder almost absent mindedly,   
and there, that feeling of familiarity. That this was right, that   
they were right, like their souls knew one another and were reuniting   
after a long time apart  
  
"Do you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"This feeling that we've met before, or that we know each other? That   
we've known each other? It felt right for us to become intimate, like   
it was supposed to happen. Do you feel that way?"  
  
"I... Now that you mention it... Yeah, it does feel a bit that way.   
It's that pull I was talking about before, that attraction. You do   
realize that this isn't going to be a one-nighter, if the world   
doesn't end that is."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yeah I mean it."  
  
"I'm not sure how we'll pull it off, but if you are willing to try then   
so am I." He got a sleepy smile in return. He snuggled deeper into   
his lover's arms and let himself drift off on a haze of contentment.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Nightwolf dimly heard the lovers from camp, but he was deep into his   
meditation so he ignored the sounds of lovemaking. He stretched his   
senses as far as they'd go, searching. He could feel a glimmer, a flicker   
that may have been Liu Kang, but it was fleeting. He tried to stretch   
further, there. He found Rayden who felt different. He felt...   
He gave a soft gasp of surprise Rayden was human now. What had he done?   
' Why Rayden, why did you do it? Gods, Liu is our only hope now.'   
He could feel everyone's despair, something had happened to kill all   
of the group's feelings of hope.  
  
He eased out of his trance and back into his conscious, their chances   
for survival, and Earth's chances for survival looked bleak. ' We   
may very well die tonight, and I doubt we'll even feel it. At least   
Stryker and Subzero could die happy. They're asleep now, I don't   
want to wake them but they should at least settle next to camp. They   
also have a right to know how things stand for the moment, I just don't   
want to destroy their brief moment of joy.' He knew he didn't have   
much choice, they had to get back to the camp and he really needed a   
bath. He didn't feel like being killed by an Outworld beast even before   
anything happened.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
He must have dozed off because he woke to find the shaman, Nightwolf,   
leaning over him and Kurt. His lover was still asleep; he sat up,   
flushing, to find out what was wrong. Nightwolf motioned for him to   
be silent and waved for him to follow. He got up quietly and followed   
the younger man to the edge of the pool.  
  
"What is it? Did you find something, did something happen?"  
  
"I was meditating, searching for the chose warriors. I found them."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Rayden has become mortal. I'm not really sure why. Everyone was in a   
lot of despair. The situation looks grim."  
  
"How grim? End of the world grim?"  
  
"Maybe. Then again the chosen warriors have been known to manage a   
miracle or two, they could very well turn around and defeat Khan.   
They seem to be at their best in the worst of plights."  
  
"I hope so." He told Nightwolf, gazing back at his sleeping lover.  
  
"Have you worked out a more permanent arrangement?"  
  
"Did you know this would happen?"  
  
"No, I was actually thinking of arranging for it to happen, you two   
were one step ahead it seems. You are good together. I can perceive   
a sort of connection between you, your souls are somehow linked."  
  
"Does that mean we are soul mates?"  
  
"The possibility exists. Don't rule it out. Now then why don't   
you wake your lover and head back to camp? I need to take a bath,   
it wouldn't do to get eaten by some beastie only for the world to   
be saved."  
  
He almost smiled at that. They were stuck here in Outworld until   
they died when the Earth realm merged fully, or when the merging was   
terminated and they were returned to Earth. They couldn't join   
the fight it was too far to travel and by the time they got there it   
would be over, so all they had was hopes and prayers. They could at   
least keep in high spirits. He went to wake his red headed lover,   
they had a bit of talking to do.  
  
End  
Liked it lemme know, VioletBlue19@aol.com. No flames please,   
Subby'll only put 'em on ice anyway. Constructive criticism's ok. 


End file.
